Naruto: Return of the Forgotten Legacy
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Refused training by Kakashi, Naruto decided to train on his own for his fight against Neji Hyuuga, but then recieves unexpected help from a friend in the shadows, then is granted a chance to know his heritage from this mysterious figure, then lastly learns the truth on Konoha's true nature,
1. The Truth Revealed

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new fanfiction on Naruto, it will be different from the actual anime itself,

In this fanfiction, Naruto will discover his ancestry from a friend among the shadows, discover the truth and find out the corruption in the village,

What will Naruto discover in his ancestry?,

Haku will still be alive,

The dead kunoichi in the harem will be alive in this,

Rasa the father of Kankaro, Temari and Garra will still be alive and he will not see Garra as a weapon,

Godlike/Smart Naruto

Evil: Civilian Council/Elder Council/Danzo/Sandaime Hokage/Asuma/Jiraiya

Bashing: Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi

Good: Orochimaru/Akatsuki/Madara/Kaguya

Living: Kushina

 **Harem**

 **Hinata (engaged)**

 **Ino (engaged)**

 **Tenten**

 **Hana (engaged)**

 **Mei (engaged)**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsunami**

 **FemHaku**

 **Yakumo (engaged)**

 **Shizuka (engaged)**

 **Pakura (engaged)**

 **Ameyuri (engaged)**

 **Sasame (engaged)**

 **Hotaru (engaged)**

 **Malice**

 **Guren**

 **Tayuya**

 **Amaru**

 **Karin**

 **Shion (engaged)**

 **Temari (engaged)**

 **Maki**

 **Shizune (engaged)**

 **Kurotsuchi (engaged)**

 **Koyuki (engaged)**

 **Fubuki**

 **Fuka**

 **Fuen**

 **Akari (engaged)**

 **Tsunade (engaged)**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Hokuto**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Mabui**

 **Konan**

 **Yugito (engaged)**

 **Fu**

 **Kaguya**

 **FemKyuubi**

Naruto will welcome outcasts into Uzushiogakure so that they can restart their lives,

After the exams, Naruto will have the kages of other villages be on high alert for any Konoha shinobi so that Sasuke can't get his greedy and powerhungry hands on strong kunoichi,

And after a couple years of wandering, Naruto will flee Konoha to his mother's clan's home, Uzushiogakure and he will use it as a base and as paradise for others wanting to live normal lives,

Naruto will be in the village until the get Sasuke back mission,

Natsuhi will still be alive, in this fanfic she will be grieving over the deaths of her husband Hotarubi and son Sumaru and she'll be in need of a new husband,

Naruto will be engaged to mutliple women, reason is because his parents wanted other villages to form alliences with the Uzumaki clan and form peace,

Naruto will have 3 divine lovers joining his harem in this fanfic,

Who is this mysterious stranger who helps Naruto discover his heritage and the truth?,

Why would he/she help the Uzumaki and not the Uchiha?,

Let's find out!

'Flashback'

" **Kyuubi/Jutsu/Kami/Yami/Shizen/Kaguya/Dragon/Phoenix** "

"Letters/Machines"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed

Naruto is walking home very pissed off, he got refused training by Kakashi, Naruto happened to ask Kakashi for training so he can beat Neji Hyuuga, but all he got was Kakashi telling him to quit and try again next year, and had the fucking decency to say that Naruto was a no talent loser who was pitied by the Hokage.

As Naruto walks home, 'Fuck that piece of shit, first he preaches on about those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, and now he decides to train the Uchiha bastard all because he's the so called golden boy of this fucking village, well that duckbutt-haired bastard can go to hell for all I care.' he thought in anger.

' **Kit, I like the way you think, those bastards are just hypocrites who don't follow their own oath.** ' said Kyuubi, (Yes, Naruto met Kyuubi before became a shinobi, and that was when Naruto was 10 years old.).

'Thanks Kyuubi, but whenever I ask jiji about my parents he always says he doesn't know, but he's the Hokage so he knows everybody in the village even the dead ones, so I suspect he's hiding something.' thought Naruto, ' **You're correct on that one kit, he does, he doesn't want you to know at all.** ' said Kyuubi.

Naruto then gets a surprised look on his face when Kyuubi said that, he had been lied to for years, and then he gets angry at the Hokage for lying to him for all these years, 'Damn you to hell old man.' snarled Naruto in his head.

As he got to his apartment, he sees a note with a small box on the door that says 'To: Naruto Uzumaki' on it, he takes the note off the door and goes in his home, once inside he looks at the note 'What's this note for me for?' he wondered.

He opens the note and it reads,

* * *

(Beginning of Letter)

To Naruto Uzumaki,

If you want to know the truth of your parent's origins and heritage, meet me in the hospital at midnight,

I will greet you at the entrance,

Inside the box is a key-card that will allow you to get into the hospital without triggering the cameras and the alarms in the hospital, you will not be harmed I promise you that,

You will also find a belt that will make you invisable and it will mask your chakra and presence that not even the Byakugan can locate you, it's my own invention,

Make sure you're not followed,

After you learn your origins, then you will be trained in the shinobi arts and the power that will be revealed to you,

To give you a head's up, you need to avoid the nighttime Anbu scouting the village, but you are a master at stealth so you'll have no problem getting in the hospital,

A friend!

(End of Letter)

* * *

Naruto takes the box and opens it, and inside was a Doctor's Card that allows him access to anywhere in the hospital, and he even finds the Invisability Belt.

Unknown to him, a shadowy cloaked figure is watching,

'Soon, the Uzumaki Clan and 7 other clans will be restored, the Uchiha Clan shall fall with Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto will bring true honor back to the Uchiha Clan, he just needs to get to the hosptial so I can reveal what was denied him.' thought the man.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto is grinning like there's no tomorrow, 'Wow, someone is willing to help me get better at the shinobi arts, and he also wants to reveal to me my ancestry and heritage, can this day get any better?' he thought in happiness.

And Naruto gets himself some dinner, which was ramen (Man, he needs to start eating some other foods. -_-'), and he gets prepared for tonight.

* * *

(Later at night, Time: 11:53 p.m.)

Naruto sneaks out of his home after he gets his key-card and Invisability Belt, first he puts on the belt, and it instantly makes him invisable and hides his scent and chakra, and he quietly sneaks away.

'I just need to be very quiet, I don't wanna get caught.' thought Naruto, and he sees some scouting Anbu and he quickly hides, as he is quietly walking on the road.

* * *

(At the Hospital, at 12:00 a.m.)

Naruto finally gets to the hospital, he looks around and walks in, as he is out of sight he takes the belt off, and he looks and sees a cloaked figure, "You're the one who sent me the note?" asked Naruto quietly, the figure nods and asks "Were you followed?", Naruto looks back and says "It's just you and me.".

"Good, now follow me." said the man, and Naruto follows him in, and Naruto swipes the key-card on a little machine that makes sure that the cameras and alarms don't turn on.

Naruto is led to room 207, and it's the blood sample room, "What's in here?" asked Naruto, and the man says "This is where your origins will be revealed, and I'll activate the privacy seals just in case if someone is here." and Naruto sighs in relief.

The man activates the privacy seals and leads Naruto to a very special room, and Naruto sees a machine and asks "What's is this?", "This is a machine that will reveal your ancestry, all it needs is a drop of your blood." answered the man.

Naruto sees the man take a glass slide for a microscope and gets out a pin, and gives Naruto the pin and Naruto pricks his finger with it, and lets the blood drop on the slide, "Now your ancestry will be revealed." said the man, and he inserts the slide into the machine.

Naruto looks at the screen and waits for it to finish scanning, and the machine is finished in 4 minutes, and the machine speaks in a computer voice,

* * *

Blood Sample Subject: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,

Parents: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki,

Minato Namikaze: Deceased,

Kushina Uzumaki: Alive,

Clan Origins: Uzumaki Clan, Namikaze Clan, Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Kaguya Clan, Otsutsuki Clan and Termuni Clan,

Parents of Kushina Uzumaki[Grandparents]: Reimei Uzumaki(mother)[Deceased] and Sosuke Termuni(father)[Deceased],

Parents of Minato Namikaze[Grandparents]: Ayami Namikaze(mother)[Deceased] and Kisuke Senju(father)[Deceased]

Parents of Reimei Uzumaki[Great Grandparents]: Akira Uzumaki(father)[Deceased] and Yotsuba Kaguya(mother)[Deceased],

Parents of Ayami Namikaze[Great Grandparents]: Jin Namikaze(father)[Deceased] and Kaia Hyuuga(mother)[Deceased],

Parents of Akira Uzumaki[Great-Great Grandparents]: Madara Uchiha(father)[Deceased] and Riku Uzumaki(mother)[Deceased],

Parents of Jin Namikaze[Great-Great Grandparents]: Amaya Otsutsuki(mother)[Deceased] and Arashi Namikaze(father)[Deceased],

Kekkei Genkais Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze possesses:

Sharingan(Uchiha Clan)

Rinnegan(Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan put together)

Wood Style Jutsu(Senju Clan)

Byakugan(Hyuuga Clan)

Tenseigan(Otsutsuki Clan)

Dead Bone Pulse(Kaguya Clan)

Lava Style Jutsu(Termuni Clan)

Boil Style Jutsu(Termuni Clan)

Crimson Chakra Sealing Chains(Uzumaki Clan)

Phoenix and Dragon Summoning/Tranformation(Namikaze Clan)

Accounts for Uzumaki and Namikaze combined: 600,000,000,000,000,000 yen,

Life-span: 400 years.

(end of blood-scan)

* * *

Naruto is in shock, he is not only the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but he is also part of the famed Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan.

What shocked Naruto the most is that his mother Kushina is still alive.

"Why, why did she abandon me, did she not love me?" cried Naruto, the man says "She does love you, she loves you very very much, and she was told that you were dead.", "How would you know?" asked Naruto in sadness.

"Because I am a friend of your parent's, my name is Kohaku Otsutsuki, and I am your cousin." said the now revealed Kohaku as he removed his hood revealing a mane of white hair, making Naruto widen his eyes in shock.

Naruto had family all along and was never told any of it, "Why wasn't any family member of mine there for me when I needed them?" asked Naruto, "We didn't know you were alive until last week, and now we want the corrupted villagers in Konoha to perish, the Uchiha Clan shall fall with that bastard Sasuke Uchiha and you will succeed the new Uchiha Clan." said Kohaku.

"Where is my mother now?" asked Naruto, "She is in Uzushiogakure, she is the Yondaime Uzukage, and did you know that Uzushiogakure was one a major elemental village until it was destroyed." said Kohaku, "No I didn't." answered Naruto.

"No what do you mean no?" asked Kohaku in surprise, "They always kicked me out of the classroom when important stuff is about to be taught." answered Naruto.

Kohaku is now shaking with rage, 'They sabotaged his education in the shinobi arts, in that case, I will teach him myself.' he thought, "Naruto, if it makes you feel better, then I will properly train you in your Clan's Kekkei Genkais and the Shinobi Arts." said Kohaku.

"Really, you'll train me?" asked an excited Naruto, and Kohaku smiled warmly and says "Yes, I will teach you everything I know, and what I know about the other Kekkei Genkais that you wield.", Naruto is grinning like no tomorrow.

"I know you have the Chunnin Finals in a month, so to make it interesting I'm sending you into your subconcious to meet some of your ancestors." said Kohaku, and Naruto says "Ok!".

"Alright, I'll send you into your subconcious now, and when you wake up, you'll be in your apartment in bed with proof of your ancestry from the machine by your bedside." said Kohaku, and he sends Naruto into his subconcious.

* * *

(In Naruto's subconcious)

Once inside, Naruto looks around and sees all white and then hears "Over here child!", Naruto looks and sees some people looking at him, "Who are you guys?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, better known as the Sage of Six Paths." said the red-haired man with the Rinnegan, "I am Hamura Otsutsuki, I am Hagoromo's twin brother!" said the man with white hair and the Byakugan.

"I am Sosuke Termuni, I am your mother's father!" said the man with brown hair, "I am Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage and your great granduncle." said the First Hokage, "Here with me is your great grandaunt, Mito Uzumaki and my wife." finished Hashirama and Mito gave Naruto a sweet smile.

"I am Kisuke Senju, I am your father's father." said the man with red and blond hair, "I am Tobirama Senju, your great grandfather, Kisuke is my son." said the Second Hokage.

"I am Yotsuba Kaguya, I am your great grandmother child." said the woman with the red dots on her forehead, "I am Kaia Hyuuga, I am your great grandmother." said the lavender haired woman with a kind and sweet smile.

"I am Madara Uchiha, your great-great grandfather young Uzumaki." said the black haired man, "I am Amaya Otsutsuki, your great-great grandmother young one." said the woman with white hair, to Naruto she looks like a female version of his cousin Kohaku.

"I am Riku Uzumaki, your great-great grandmother." said the woman with long red hair that reaches the back of her knees, "And I am Arashi Namikaze, your great-great grandfather." said the man with blond hair that resembles Naruto's own hairstyle.

"And it's not just them." said another voice, and they turn to see three more people, "I am Indra Otsutsuki, the founder of the Uchiha Clan." said the black haired man, "I am Asura Otsutsuki, the founder of the Senju Clan." said the brown haired man, "And I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." said the man in the flashy coat.

The last one made Naruto's eyes widen, "Your my father?" he asked, and Minato is surprised at this "You don't know anything about your power and heritage?" asked Minato shocking the others, "No, the old man kept it hidden from me even when I asked him who my parents are, and all he said was that he didn't know." said Naruto in tears as be dropped to his knees.

He was then embraced and comforted by Mito, Yotsuba, Kaia, Amaya and Riku, they whispered soothing words of comfort to calm him down and Naruto relaxed into their embrace, and Minato snarls "Hiruzen, you will pay for this, I asked you to have him know about his power and heritage when he reaches the age of 10 or when he is able to defend himself.".

"I must say Hiruzen, you've fallen into darkness." Hashirama sadly said, and Madara gets furious "How dare that monkey, how dare he hide the boy's heritage, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna tear him apart." he growled.

"I'm with you on that one Madara, I wanna tear him a new one when I get my hands on that old monkey." said Mito in sympathy, "Calm down people, don't forget why we are here." said Hamura.

" **YONDAIME, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME, AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO YOUR SON.** " shouted a voice, and they turn to see Kyuubi still inside the seal.

"Noisey fellow is he?" asked Minato in humor, and Hagoromo shouts "CALM DOWN MEGAMI.", stopping the now named Megami dead in his tracks, nobody called her that name except Hagoromo.

" **Hagoromo, how are you here?** " asked Megami in shock, and Hamura walks up "Hello Megami, long time no see." he said, " **Hamura, you're here too?** " asked a now shellshocked Megami.

"Yep, and there are others here." said Hamura, and Megami asks " **And who are they?** ", Megami sees the other company, he then sets her eyes on a familiar Uchiha and snarls " **MADARA UCHIHA, WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!** ", she then sees Hashirama and Mito, " **Ah!, Hashirama Senju, you have not changed, and Mito-chan, it's been 22 years since I last saw you.** " said Kurama with a grin.

Naruto then gets confused at this, 'Why would Hagoromo-jiji call Kyuubi Megami?, if he called Kyuubi that name, then that means...?' he thought and then gets a look of shock and points at Megami and asked while crying out "YOUR A WOMAN?".

That shocked the hell out of those who didn't know that Megami is a female, Megami is now blushing in embarrassment "Y-y-yes!" she answered in a shy voice.

'KYUUBI'S A WOMAN?' thought the ones who never knew that Kyuubi is female, except Hagoromo, Hamura, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Madara, they look at them and Jin asks "You guys knew about this?" and Mito says "Yup, we knew that Kyuubi is a woman because we asked her what gender she was.".

"Megami is female because I was the one who gave birth to the biju by separating the juubi." said Hagoromo, "Now back to business, Naruto since that you are our descendant you will be needing a lot of training to be able to protect yourself and those who are precious to you." said Hamura.

"Yes, and I have a Chuunin Exam final!" explained Naruto, "Really, who are you facing?" asked Madara curiously as the others are curious too, "I'm fighting in the first round, and my opponent is Neji Hyuuga." said Naruto.

"Ah, a Hyuuga vs someone with Hyuuga blood in their veins, very interesting." said Jin with a grin, "Naruto, just to let you know, when you learned that your mother Kushina is still alive, but there is something else you need to know, the day you were born, Kushina and me had triplets." said Minato.

"I'M A BROTHER?" yelled Naruto in shock, "Yes, to two sisters, you are the oldest child Naruto, the second oldest child is Tsubaki, and the youngest of the triplets is Kikyo." explained Minato.

"So, mom doesn't know that I was disrespected and that your dying wish was dishonored?" asked Naruto, and then a new voice appears " **You are correct!** " and they turn and what they see shocks the crap out of them, there were three beautiful women and one of them says " **Quit staring please, your making us blush.** " said the woman with green hair.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, and Hagoromo says "They are the Three Goddesses, Kami, Yami and Shizen.", " **That's right, I am Kami, the queen of the heavens, order, justice and life**." said the brown haired woman with an innocent look about her, " **I am Yami, or to others Shinigami, goddess of death, war, hell and destruction.** " said the smirking woman with white hair, " **And I am Shizen, goddess of Nature, Fire, Childbirth and Healing.** " said the green haired woman with a sweet smile.

Kami is a woman with long flowing brown hair, her skin was flawlessly soft and it is a nice tan, she had blue eyes, a white majestic gown with gold lining on them, her face was heart shaped and she had soft pink moist lips, on her head is what looked like a crown that shines like the sun that had the symbol of a moon on it.

Yami is a woman with long mane of snow white hair, she had smooth purple skin, golden amber eyes, had a black cloak that hugs her body perfectly, she also had a heart shaped face and she had blood red lips, on her head is what looked like a crown made of bones that didn't seem to bother her.

Shizen is a woman with long green hair, she had beautifully smooth skin with a little tan, green eyes, a brown dress that looks like it is made of vines, leaves and sticks, she has a heart shaped face like her sisters and had green lips, she had a crown made of flowers on her head.

They bow to them, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your coming?" asked Minato, and Kami giggles before saying " **We would like to offer Naruto a chance to help us with something, Konoha has fallen from our favor, but Naruto hasn't, people of Konoha say he's an abomination but he is the purest soul of them all, so the real abominations are them, they have been completely consumed with power, even Hiruzen Sarutobi has gone corrupted, they have to be destroyed.** ".

"Yes, we saw in heaven how they have fallen into darkness, the Sharingan is their main objective and will stay like that until the Uchiha Clan is restored." said Hashirama sadly, "Since Naruto has Uchiha blood in his veins and is a pure soul, then he should be the one to restore the Uchiha Clan along with the Senju, Uzumaki, Kaguya, Termuni, Namikaze and Otsutsuki Clans." said Tobirama.

"What about Itachi?" asked Naruto, " **Itachi is slowly dying from illness.** " said Yami sadly, "What sickness does he have?" asked Madara, " **Hemoptysis!** " said Yami making their eyes widen in fear, "Oh that's bad!" said Hashirama in fear.

"What's that?" asked Naruto in confusion, they look at him like he's grown a second head "Don't you know anything?" asked Madara in shock, " **It's not his fault, his education was always sabotaged.** " said Kami sadly.

This made them very angry, "I can't believe they would sabotage his education all because they couldn't let go of their hatred for Megami." growled Minato, "How did his education get sabotaged?" asked Mito in anger, " **The civilian council bribed the teachers to sabotage his education, but one teacher named Iruka Umino resisted and tried everything he could to teach Naruto.** " explained Kami.

"I knew creating the civilian council was a bad idea!" said Tobirama in a regretful tone, "Mistakes happen brother!" said Hashirama in sympathy, "To answer your question Naruto, Hemoptysis is a fatal illness that can slowly kill you." explained Mito making Naruto gulp in fear.

"Iruka is the only teacher who really helped Naruto, and for that I'm greatful." said Minato in relief, " **Iruka Umino is now blessed to go to heaven for it.** " said Kami as she said that Iruka then glowed slightly and wondered what that was all about.

"So, how will Naruto be prepared for his battle against NejI Hyuuga?" asked Yotsuba, " **That's where we come in, we'll take him to the realm of the gods to train him in his powers, Yami, Shizen and I will train him in the Shinobi Arts and his Kekkei Genkais, but the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai will have to be taught by a very good friend of ours.** " said Kami, "And who would that be?" asked Minato.

" **That would be us!** " said a deep and menacing voice, they look and see a majestic white and black scaled dragon with a scar on it's left eye while the other was a crimson red, beside him was a majestic looking bird with white and red feathers " **Hello Bahamut and Aura, how long has it been?** " said Shizen, " **Way too long, and a hello to you back.** " said the now named Bahamut with Aura nodding.

"Bahamut and Aura?" asked Naruto, " **Yes young one, I am Bahamut King of the Dragons and the one who gave the Namikaze Clan the ability to use the powers of the Dragon.** " said Bahamut, " **And I am Aura Queen of the Phoenixes and I am the one who granted the Namikaze Clan the powers of the Phoenix.** " said the Phoenix in a feminine voice.

"Wow, I never knew my clan was so powerful." said a hopeful Naruto, and then he remembers something "What about my cousin Kohaku?" he asked, and Amaya brightens up at that.

"Kohaku's still alive." she said happily, and Naruto turns to her and asks "You know Kohaku?" and she smiles at Naruto while saying "He's my great-great grandson, you see I had two children, Jin and Kagura, you Naruto are my great-great grandson from Jin while Kohaku is my great-great grandson from Kagura.".

" **After you wake up Naruto, we will tell him that we will take over your training so you can have an easier time battling.** " said Kami and Naruto says "Ok!".

"Farewell young one!" said Hagoromo, and the others said their farewells and left leaving Hagoromo and Hamura there alone "He will wield the same power as mother will he?" asked Hamura and Hagoromo nods saying "He sure will!", "Won't mother get attracted to him, I mean she'll try and get him as her mate?" asked Hamura in worry.

"Well, mother always did seem lonely and she could use someone who can match her strength, so we'll let mother have her happiness with him." said Hagoromo with a smile, unknown to them, Kaguya is crying tears of joy from a different dimension watching this, " **Oh my sons, I am attracted to your descendant Naruto Uzumaki, he does have the same power as me so I'll mark him as my mate, but he's the last of 8 clans so I'll let him gain more mates for him to restore his Clans, I can hardly wait for the moment to have Naruto's children.** " she said smiling, and in her head ' **Thank you my sons, you've made me very happy.** '.

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

Naruto wakes up in his bed, and by his bed side are Kami, Yami and Shizen " **Morning sleeping beauty.** " teased a smirking Yami, "Oh hello, what are you three doing here?" asked Naruto, and Shizen says "We already told Kohaku and he agreed to let us deal with your training, so get prepared for the training.", "How long will I be gone?" asked Naruto "4 years in the realm of the gods is one month here." said Kami, "Will I age and no one will recognize me?" asked Naruto a little fearful.

"No, you're from this realm and you won't age at all so you'll return looking the same except you'll have the mind of what we'll be teaching you in and people will think you haven't changed, but we will have your father teach you the Hiraishin and the Rasengan." said Yami smiling.

Naruto is in shock, he is getting the chance to master his heritage from his father himself "Really, I would love to learn from him, but I wanna leave a note for Iruka to know that I'll be out of the village training." he said happily.

" **Smart idea Naruto-kun, we'll take care of that.** " said Shizen sweetly, and with that being said Kami made a scroll for Iruka to make sure he don't get worried.

"Thank you Shizen." said Naruto and Shizen smiles saying "You're welcome Naruto, now are you ready for your trip and training?", and Naruto grins "Yes I am!" he said.

"Then we will leave immediately, be prepared for the training Naruto." said Yami, and they teleport to the realm of the gods to train Naruto in his Kekkei Genkais and teach him what was denied him.

Watch Out Konoha, Naruto has discovered his heritage and ancestry, and now he's gonna Rock you...

...Like a Hurricane, when he returns!

To Be Continued!

* * *

That wraps it up folks,

Naruto has discovered the truth about Konoha, his heritage and ancestry,

What kind of mastery of his power will Naruto demonstrate in the Chuunin Exams in his fight against Neji Hyuuga?,

I am so gonna want to see Hiruzen's face when his dark and evil plans for Naruto to become a weapon get crumpled and shoved down the toilet, after it gets shoved down his throat,

What will Naruto do with the corrupted citizens of Konoha?,

What kind of beast has been unleashed on the corrupted ones and will they be spared?,

Stay Tuned for Chapter 2: Vengance

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the flamers will be ignored, so I won't be accepting harsh flamers now,

If you guys want, you can give ideas to go with this story, the credit will go to the ones who came up with the ideas that are liked!


	2. Vengeance

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking, here is the new chapter of Return of the Forgotten Legacy,

Here is the next chapter for Return of the Fallen Legacy, Vengance,

There were questions, suggestions and corrections from you guys, so I'll go over them,

To the one who told me it was Terumi and not Termuni, thank you for telling me, I myself wasn't sure if I spelt it wrong or something,

As for going to Kiri to stop the Bloodline War and defeating Yagura to save the Bloodline Clans of Kiri, that got my attention, I'll make that one of his tests for his power in a flashback,

As for Mebuki, from the review that I recieved, I can do that, here's the twist, Mebuki likes Naruto but Kizashi didn't, Kizashi wants Sakura to make Naruto suffer while Mebuki wants her to befriend him, reason is cause Mebuki finds out that Naruto is really Minato's son, she'll be trying to get him to forgive her multiple times, and succeeds and will give Sakura a punishment, and it is Sakura being forced to watch as Naruto impregnates her mother from behind,

That means Kizashi will turn traitor and hire assassins to kill Naruto, but he gets executed for his sins against Naruto,

Some of the older women will be made younger thanks to Kyuubi's chakra deaging them to near Naruto's age,

As for plans for Kushina, Tsubaki and Kikyo, they will need to earn Naruto's forgiveness and trust, which will take a while, and they soon will feel hidden lust for him,

As for Naruto meeting the 4th Raikage, that will happen in the Chuunin Exams,

Yes, the females in Konoha that love Naruto will leave with Naruto,

As for killing Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke, Hashirama and Mito will be the ones that will kill Hiruzen, Tobirama will kill Danzo, Minato will kill Kakashi, Kushina will kill Jiraiya and Naruto will be the one who will kill Sasuke, so here is the order of who will be killed,

Hiruzen gets killed in Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru summons the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage and Mito while Yami will appear to take Hiruzen's soul after she summons Minato to the world of the living, Minato will still be dead,

Danzo will be killed with his Root Anbu by Tobirama, Danzo tries to escape to his headquarters underground in Konoha but Tobirama was faster and beats him there and kills him multiple times because of Izanagi,

Jiraiya will die by Kushina's hands, Jiraiya will try and escape to find Tsunade and try to convince her to be the Godaime Hokage so he can have Naruto under his control through fuinjutsu, but gets beaten to a pulp by an angry Tsunade after she gets told the truth of her fiance Naruto still being alive, and Kushina will finish him off,

Kakashi will be killed by Minato during the attack of the Akatsuki, Minato will be angry at him that Kakashi broke his promise that he would protect Naruto even if it meant his life,

Sasuke will be killed, but in a later chapter, Sasuke will fight Naruto at the Valley of the End and somehow get away to find a dark power to make himself stronger so he can kill Itachi and Naruto, but it won't be enough,

I have an idea for Asuma, when Kurenai gets pregnant he will think it's his child but it's not, it will be Naruto's child, Asuma will try and beat on her but Naruto has Anbu arrest and execute him and he'll have Kurenai safe and sound in his arms,

What will happen when Naruto returns to Konoha,

What will Naruto do to Neji as punishment for trying to kill Hinata,

Let's find out!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vengance

A month went by as the Chuunin Exams went on their way, everyone in the village went to the stadium to watch the contestants fight, or more specifically watch Neji Hyuuga kill the kyuubi-brat.

Walking towards the stadium are 5 groups of figures, the first one was a beautiful young woman with long flowing redish brown hair and emerald green eyes, this is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage, beside her are a young man with blue hair, a pair of glasses and a sword on his back, he is Chojuro the last of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and on Mei's other side is an older looking man with blueish gray hair, a gray eye and an eye-patch on the other eye, he is Ao a member of the Anbu Hunter Nin of the Mist.

The second one was possibly the oldest of the 5 groups, he was short compared to the others, he had thick eyebrows, pointed beard, big red nose had the traditional chonmage haircut while the top of his head is completely bald, this is Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage, beside him are a young woman with short black hair, pupil-less black eyes with the pointed eyelashes going up and had the standard Iwa ninja attire, her name is Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of Onoki, on Onoki's other side was a large and imposing man with dark eyes and black hair, this is Akatsuchi, Onoki's other bodyguard.

The third figure was a man in his early 40's, he had auburn hair, dark eyes and has a stern look on his face, this is Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage, beside him is a woman with green hair with orange at the tips of her bangs, pupiless brown eyes and fair skin, her name is Pakura, better known as Pakura of the Scorch Style, on Rasa's other side is another woman with bright grey eyes, shoulder length hair and purple markings on her cheeks, this is Maki, the student of Pakura.

The fourth figure was a large muscular man with dark skin, combed back blond hair and a small moustache and beard, his name is A, the Yondaime Raikage, beside him is a man who had dark skin, a muscular build like A, except smaller, blond hair and a goatee, he is Killer B, the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, on A's other side is a young woman with long, straight blond hair that was bound with taut bandages and dark eyes, this is Yugito Nii, the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi.

The last figure was a woman with long flowing crimson hair that stops behind her knees, heart shaped face and ocean blue eyes, this is Kushina Uzumaki, the Yondaime Uzukage, beside her are two young girls, the first one had long blond hair reaching her waist, heart shaped face like her mother's and had ocean blue eyes, this is Tsubaki Uzumaki, the second born triplet of Kushina and Minato, the second one on Kushina's other side had long crimson red hair tied in a loose ponytail that fell past her waist, she had a geart shaped face just like her mother and she also had ocean blue eyes, this is Kikyo Uzumaki, the youngest of the Uzumaki triplets.

* * *

(In Chuunin Exam Stadium)

Everyone in Konoha is seated in their spots in the crowd, they really want to see the kyuubi-brat die at the hands of Neji Hyuuga, but they were in for a big surprise, and it's not gonna be pretty for them.

'Well, the Uzumaki boy will be an unstoppable weapon for Konoha to use and destroy, and no one will stop us.' thought Hiruzen evilly, and 5 figures appear on the kage box, "Mizukage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama and Uzukage-sama, I wasn't expecting you 5 to be here, but welcome to the Exams." said Hiruzen masking his surprise.

"Well Hiruzen, we wanted to watch the contestants of the Chuunin Finals fight and see what they can do." said Onoki, and the others are nodding in agreement.

Hiruzen looks directly at the Uzukage, and to his shock which he's hiding very well it's Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother 'What is she doing here, I thought she left after I told her that Naruto is 'dead', maybe it backfired.' he thought.

He turns towards the crowd and speaks "Welcome to the Chuunin Exam Finals, now we will see which shinobis will be Chuunins and which ones will not, and there has been a death to one of the contestants, Dosu, Genma start the exams.", and Genma nods and says "Now we shall see who are worthy of being Chuunin and who are not, now contestants except for Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki shall walk off the field and watch from the contestant box.".

Kushina's eyes widen at the name along with her daughters, they thought Naruto was dead, was it a miscalculation, was it a trick, she will need to speak to Hiruzen about this.

The contestants except Neji walk to the contestant box, "Now the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will now begin." said Genma.

* * *

(In the stands)

"Hey, where is Naruto?" asked Choji, as they start to wonder what happened to our favorite blond.

"He probably chickened out because he's so weak and decided not to fight Neji Hyuuga." said Sakura, and the members if Rookie 9 who are there groan at her arrogance, "You shouldn't talk down your teammate Sakura, you should have at least some faith for him and cheer him on." said Ino.

"Who cares about that baka, Neji is a genius and Naruto-baka's too weak to face Sasuke-kun." said Sakura rudely.

"If he's so weak, then what does that say about you?." asked Hinata dropping the shy girl personality, "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura offended.

"Since when the fuck have you fought in missions, Naruto did most of the work while you just sat on your ass and just did nothing but berate him for the stupidest things." said Kiba smugly.

"Hey smartass you should butt out of my business and shut your trap, in the missions, Sasuke-kun protects me." said Sakura starting to get angry.

"Bullshit!" said Hinata, that shocked them greatly, Hinata never swore like that before.

"Whatever, I wanna see that baka's face when he looses." she rudely said.

'She's gonna regret it.' they thought with sympathy, "Sasuke-kun is the best." Sakura said in her fangirl behavior, 'Or maybe not.' they thought in annoyance while sweatdropping at this.

* * *

(Back in the arena)

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have 10 minutes to be here before you are disqualified." called out Genma, and hearing some boos from the Naruto-haters, time was almost up, "Last chance for Naruto Uzumaki to appear or he'll be disqualified." said Genma again.

Then the clouds begin to open and form a large circle, and this catches everyone's attention, and they see fire up there beyond the clouds.

And then suddenly, the fire is coming closer and closer, people now have a good look at it, the fire is in the form of a Phoenix.

They are in awe at the display, 'I thought the Phoenixes died out years ago.' thought Hiruzen in shock.

The phoenix then screeches and divebombs down towards the battle arena, and slams into the ground causing a shockwave.

This causes everyone to recoil and cover their faces, and when they look they see a blond young man in a pair of black Anbu Style pants, a pair of red and black boots, Brown gloves, a black shirt under a red coat that goes to his knees and he wore a metal mask that resembles a phoenix face.

The most interesting feature is the marking on the back of the coat, it had multiple symbols, it had the 8 clan symbols that are thought to have or almost died out, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kaguya, Senju, Otsutsuki and Terumi clan symbols, there was also the symbol of the phoenix and the dragon in what looks like a Ying-Yang above the clan crests.

Genma walks up to him and asks "Name please?", and the figure says in what sounds like a layered voice, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but I perfer Phoenix.".

That shocked those who heard rumors about him, 'No way that can't be.' they thought.

* * *

(In the stands)

The jaws of everyone in the crowd drop to the floor, this is the kyuubi-brat, he looks nothing like the brat that they see him as, he looks like a fully mature young man.

* * *

(With Rookie 9)

"That's Naruto?" asked Ino with a massive blush.

"Now he looks like a complete badass." said Kiba with a grin.

"I hope he wins." said Choji.

Tenten is behind them watching this with wide eyes 'I never knew that the Uzumaki kid could look so hot.' she thought with want.

'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata with a full body blush and a bloody nose.

"He's just trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun, he'll never be as cool and awesome as Sasuke-kun." said a stupid Sakura.

They glare at her in anger, 'Is she ever gonna grow up.' they thought.

* * *

(Kage Box)

The six kages are in shock at the entrance, the boy obviously was Jonin material.

'That's the Uzumaki boy, now we can see what he can do.' thought Onoki in excitment.

'Oh, such a powerful and sexy looking man.' thought Mei licking her lips.

'He's the one who ended the Kekkei Genkai Rebellion, everyone in Kiri sees him as a hero for saving the Kekkei Genkai users and more importantly, save Yagura from a genjutsu that was controlling him.' thought Chojuro with a grin.

'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I thank you for saving us and the people of Kiri, you are a true hero.' thought Ao with a smile.

'So this is who me and other females who are engaged to have to marry.' thought Kurotsuchi staring at Naruto with lust.

' **Hey Bee, is he who I think it is?** ' Hachibi asked his host, and Bee says to him 'I think so eight-o, it may be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and he is more powerful now.', ' **Yes, I can sense a lot of power from him, I haven't sensed power like this since the Rikudou Sennin.** ' said Hachibi.

' **Kitten, it's him, the guy you're supposed to marry.** ' said Nibi, and Yugito starts to blush a little, 'This is him, he looks to gorgeous.' thought a blushing blond, ' **That's right kitten, when his guard his down, take him to a private room and ride him til you can't...** ' Nibi started to say, this gets a bigger blush on Yugito 'KNOCK IT OFF NIBI, HE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT.' she screamed in her head.

Kushina and her daughters are in shock at this, 'Naru-chan, you were alive this whole time.' thought Kushina in shock.

'Big brother, soon we'll be a family again.' thought Tsubaki in determination.

'Big brother, when we meet, we want to tell you how sorry we are for leaving you in this hellhole.' thought Kikyo in tears of happiness.

'DAMN IT, HE SUPPOSED TO BE CRIPPLED, PERHAPS SOMEONE MUST OF HAD NARUTO TRAIN WITH THEM.' Hiruzen screams in his head.

'So this is the Yondaime Hokage's and Yondaime Uzukages' son, I must say he looks like a true shinobi.' thought Rasa with interest.

'This is the one called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he looks like a fierce warrior, I may need to see what he can do, I wanna see if he's worthy of being my husband.' thought Pakura while blushing.

Maki has a blush as well, 'This is the one Pakura-sensei is engaged to, I wanna get a chance to be with him if Pakura-sensei will let me.' she thought with dirty thoughts about a certain blond.

'At last, someone who can rival me in speed and power.' thought A with a grin.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Orochimaru is in position to spring out and get Hiruzen as a hostage, 'Soon Sarutobi-sensei, your evil plans will be in vain, Naruto is supposed to be the Savior of this World not the beginning of the Apocalypse, you will die Hiruzen Sarutobi.' he thought with a sadistic grin.

* * *

(Contestant Box)

'Woah, didn't think Naruto would be capable of something like that, troublesome blonds.' thought Shikamaru being lazy.

Temari is blushing at him, 'This is my fiance, it seems it's the hunk pack and a very good type too.' she thought beginning to get wet.

Kankuro notices the look on Temari's face and gets a grin 'Blackmail, she likes that blond brat.', he is now thinking up ways to blackmail Temari to get himself out of deadly situations when she tries to punish him.

Shino is silent as always, Gaara has a crazed look on his face, Temari and Kankuro begin to notice and get creeped out from it, 'Uzumaki, you will prove my existance, mother will have your blood.' thought Gaara darkly (The reason Gaara's insane will be revealed during the battle with Naruto and Gaara in the arena).

* * *

(With the Jonins)

"This is the deadlast of this year?, he looks like a fricking shinobi who can hold his own against a more powerful foe than a Hyuuga." said Asuma, he is hoping that the Kyuubi-brat will die so that Kurenai would go out with him, instead of giving the Kyuubi-brat the hungry eyes all the time.

With Kurenai, 'Oh my, he looks even more hotter than the last time I've seen him.' she thought, she was literally drooling at the sight of him with a blush on her face.

'Damn, the brat is a real looker now, it's a shame that he's wearing the mask, I would want to kiss him all over his face.' thought an extremely lustful and blushing Anko eyeing Naruto up.

"NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY!" called out Gai, this got sweatdrops from the other Jonins.

* * *

(Hana and Tsume)

"This is who I'm engaged to?" asked Hana in shock, "Yup, and I wish that I'm a few years younger so I can have a go at him." said Tsume in lust.

"MOM, It's not you who is promised to him, it's me promised to him." whined Hana, "Well, you both can try and have a go at him, have you ever wondered if the Kyuubi's chakra can de-age someone and make them younger." said Kuromaru, Tsume's K9 partner, that got them blushing and wondering if that was possible.

But they are unaware that Megami the Kyuubi heard them, ' **Yes, I can use my Chakra to de-age someone, you need to prove that you love him for who and what he is.** ' she thought with a grin

* * *

(Back to the Fight)

Neji is in shock, this is supposed to be the deadlast of his year, no way this joker is gonna beat a Rookie of the Year like him, Neji regains his cool and says "You should quit now, your vow to Hinata will be in vain after I'm done with you.".

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "You maybe a noble and last year's Rookie of the Year, but even you have a weakness, all I need to do is to get you to open those arrogant eyes of yours." he said with a smirk.

(Que the Mortal Kombat theme 'Test your Might')

Neji growls a bit, and Genma asks "Both of you ready?", getting nods, he pulls his hand down, "Begin!" and he jumps out of the arena so he doesn't get crushed in the fight.

Neji charges and goes in for a Gentle Fist, but Naruto saw an opening in the attack, he grabbed the arm, twisted it to get himself behind Neji, and then he kicks him away 10 feet.

'WHAT!, how did he block my Gentle Fist, how can he easily block a Hyuuga Clan Taijutsu Battle Style.' thought Neji who is shocked at what happened.

Naruto and Neji then start exchanging taijutsu blows and are parrying each other's strikes, Neji is shocked that this deadlast is matching and blocking his attacks like a true warrior.

* * *

(In the Stands)

Hiashi is in shock, nobody has ever reversed the Gentle Fist before, and to top that the blond boy is going toe to toe with a Hyuuga, he is wondering if the boy was the deadlast or did he do some special training.

Hanabi looks up at her father, "Father, how did that boy block Neji's attack?" she asked, and Hiashi looks at her "I don't know, my guess is that he found an opening in the attack." he said.

Hanabi, the younger daughter of Hiashi and 2 years younger than Hinata, she is having some thoughts on the battle, 'Who is this boy, and how did he block the Gentle Fist, I may need to find out how he was able to do so.' she thought.

Natsu Hyuuga, the maid that protects Hinata and Hanabi is also in shock, she never expected anyone to block the Gentle Fist and go toe to toe with a prodigy, when she saw Naruto do that, she began to admire him, 'His undying will to become the best of them all, it's unbelieveable, maybe the village has gone corrupted, maybe I should have let Hinata-sama at least try to be friends with him.' she thought with a small blush.

* * *

(With the Rookie 9)

'WHAT, HOW DID HE?, IMPOSSIBLE, NO ONE CAN BLOCK A HYUUGA'S TAIJUTSU.' Sakura screamed in her head from the shock that she is in

"Ha, I guess Naruto was able to find an opening in the Gentle Fist, I didn't think that he would have the brain to do that." laughed Kiba.

'Looks like Naruto was able to block the Gentle Fist, now this is a fight.' thought Ino with interest.

'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata with a blush.

'Woah, that Naruto kid's a tough one, I guess he is serious about avenging Hinata, and more importantly, no one has ever blocked Neji's Gentle Fist before, he is getting more and more interesting.' thought Tenten in awe.

'How is he doing that, maybe it's the training he did, but what kind?' thought Choji as he dropped his potato chips.

* * *

(Back with the fight)

Naruto is smirking under his mask at the shocked look on the exhausted Neji's face, "Alright what's wrong, and here I thought you wanted to beat the deadlast of this year." Naruto taunted.

Neji starts seeing red and barks out "SHUT UP, WHY DO YOU KEEP ON TRYING TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE TO HINATA, IT'S POINTLESS, FATE HAS DECLARED ME THE WINNER, EVEN IF IT MEANS YOUR DEATH.".

Naruto frowns, "I know about the Caged-Bird Seal." he said shocking Neji and all of the Hyuuga Clan.

"And I must say, how that the Caged-Bird Seal was taken and readjusted from the Uzumaki Clan, and the Shodaime Hokage forbid the Hyuuga Clan from using that seal, I guess _someone_ decided to enable them to use it on their fellow Clan members." said Naruto in disappointment, but not right after saying someone with a hint of venom.

"And how would the Caged-Bird Seal belong to the Uzumaki Clan?" asked Neji not getting what Naruto is saying, "It's simple, all members of the Uzumaki Clan are masters at Fuinjutsu even though that 25% of the Clan were sensors, don't you see, the Caged-Bird Seal is an impure version of the seal that locks away the Kekkei Genkai, preventing it from being passed down to descendants of the person's Clan." explained Naruto.

"And what is this seal called?" asked Neji still in confusion, "The name of the seal, is called the 'Punishment Seal', it is a seal designed by the Uzumaki Clan to punish anyone who abuse their Kekkei Genkai's powers, it seals the Kekkei Genkai away and the only way get rid of it was by accepting defeat by the seal and it will be gone, and yet somehow, someway, the Hyuuga Clan was able to get their hands on it, and make their own version of the Punishment Seal." said Naruto shocking everyone, especially the kages.

"So, you mean...?" Neji started to ask in hope, "Yes, there is a way to remove the Caged-Bird Seal, and the Hyuuga Clan Elders refuse to view the branch family as equals to the main family, you see, from my studies on the seal, it is completely obvious that only an Uzumaki can remove the seal." said Naruto with a cheeky grin.

Neji is in shock, he now had a chance to rid himself of the Caged-Bird Seal for good, then Naruto moves his hands towards his mask, and he takes it off revealing a face that nearly resembles the Yondaime Hokage's face, except for the whiskers making a lot of women blush wildly, but Naruto's eyes got their attention.

Naruto's eyes were different, one eye is a Byakugan, and the other was the combination of the Sharingan and something else, it was bright grey, had lines that looked like ripples and had the tomoes like a Sharingan is supposed to have, except it was more than three tomoes, everyone is in shock, did Naruto have a secret power all along.

Naruto grins and says "Let me tell you something about my ancestry Neji Hyuuga, you see, I am the true heir of not one, but eight powerful Clans, the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Terumi, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Otsutsuki and Kaguya Clans.", this made everyone shocked beyond all imagination.

"You see, the powers of the Terumi, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Kaguya Clans came from my mother's side of the family, while the Namikaze, Hyuuga, Senju and Otsutsuki Clans power came from my father's side, so I'll fight you, like a Hyuuga." said Naruto getting into the Gentle Fist stance.

Every Hyuuga that heard what Naruto said is in shock, this young man that the Naruto-haters believed was the Kyuubi incarnate had the blood of a Hyuuga, 'He has Hyuuga blood running through his veins, but that's not possible, the branch house branded with the Caged-Bird Seal can't pass the Byakugan down at all, if he has the Byakugan, then one of his ancestors must have been from the main family, but who is it?' thought the Hyuuga elders.

"If you have the blood of a Hyuuga running through your veins, then why don't you reveal how you do." said Neji, and Naruto starts to smirk and then he says "The reason why I have Hyuuga blood running through my veins is because of my great grandmother on my dad's side, Kaia Hyuuga.".

That shocked the hell out of everyone, 'No, not her, Kaia Hyuuga was a member of the main family, she's the strongest of the Hyuuga Clan, how did the Yondaime have Hyuuga blood when his eyes never showed the Byakugan?' thought the Hyuuga Elders in panic mode.

"Alright, no more chit chat, back to the fight." said Naruto as he got into position with Neji doing the same "I agree!" he said.

They charge and they start striking and parrying each and every one of their attacks, everyone is in awe at this, Naruto is going toe to toe with the genius of the Hyuuga Clan.

Neji is getting worn out, and Naruto on the other hand isn't, which was strange to everyone, what they don't know is that Naruto has a lot of energy, so basically Naruto is just brute force and brute strength, Naruto is able to take a punch and will continue to fight until his opponent falls.

Naruto then thinks, 'I need to end this now, Neji is getting worn out, I should be able to win by one strike.', and he then shunshins behind Neji shocking everyone and chops him in the back of the neck, but somehow Neji is still concious but he's parallyzed, "You lost!" said Naruto.

"How, how were you able to win?" asked Neji, this shocked Naruto greatly, "Wow, you're the first one to ever stay concious from my neck chop, you'll be parallyzed for a total of 10 minutes." he said, "But how were you able to win?" asked Neji again.

"I had faith in myself and those I consider prescious to me, you see Neji, even a caged bird can fly, all it needs to do is to open the cage and just spread it's wings." said Naruto with wisdom, and Neji is now having second thoughts about his beliefs in fate.

Genma walks up and sees Neji is no longer able to continue, he holds his hand up and calls out "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!", and the Naruto-supporters all start to clap, and the Naruto-haters stay silent because they are still in shock that the Kyuubi-brat defeated Neji.

Naruto puts his mask back on much to the dismay of the females, and Naruto walks up to the contestant box.

* * *

(Kages)

"Well Hiruzen, it seems that the Uzumaki boy is more than likely to be a Jonin instead of a Chuunin." said Onoki, making Hiruzen go wide eyed at that.

"Yes, he is a perfect choice for Jonin, after the Exams, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be promoted to Jonin." agreed Mei, getting nods of agreements from the other kages even from their bodyguards.

Hiruzen is now frustrated on the inside, 'The Uzumaki boy is getting too powerful, I may need to put the Loyalty Seal on him after the Exams.' he thought.

Orochimaru knows what his old sensei is planning, he smirks and thinks 'You plan on turning the Uzumaki boy into a emotionless weapon for Konoha, oh you have fallen so low Sarutobi-sensei, this is exactly why I started the Rebellion against the corrupted ways that you, the civilian council and the elder council have for Konoha.'.

* * *

(Jonins)

'DAMN IT, THE KYUUBI-BRAT IS SUPPOSED TO DIE NOT WIN, I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!' Asuma shouted in his head from the anger and frustration he is in right now.

Kurenai is now starring at Naruto with lust and want from what she had witnessed in the match, 'Oh yeah, he is the perfect choice for a mate.' she thought in the heat as she licked her lips.

Asuma noticed this and growls quietly so Kurenai doesn't hear him, while with Anko who is licking her lips from her mouth getting dry as she watched Naruto win his match, 'The brat is really something else, I may want to get him in private.' she thought with dirty thoughts about a certain blond young man.

* * *

(Rookies)

"YAHOO, who's afraid of the big bad wolf, not Naruto." cheered Kiba along with Choji.

Hinata now has huge red hearts in her eyes at the display, 'Naruto-kun, you have just saved the main and branch families from the never ending feud, thank you for opening Neji's eyes.' she thought in happiness.

Ino whistles in amazement, "I think I have found someone who is without a doubt far better and stronger than Sasuke." she declared with a massive blush.

Sakura is in shock, this shouldn't have happened, 'how, how did the clanless baka win, Neji is supposed to be the Genius of his class.' she thought in shock.

Tenten had tears of happiness in her eyes from what she saw, 'Thank you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you have freed Neji from his dark and horrifying past.' she thought in graditude, and she then thinks 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I think I love you.'.

* * *

(Hana and Tsume)

Hana and Tsume are both licking their lips while giving Naruto the hungry eyes, "I feel turned on right now." said Hana feeling her loins burn with lust.

"Yeah, me too Hana, now I wanna know him and get a shot at him." said Tsume getting lustful and dirty thoughts about a certain blond, this makes Hana blush in embarrassment.

Kuromaru is looking at them shaking his head in amusment, 'Ah yes, they're gonna want and be his mates now, this is gonna be interesting.' he thought.

* * *

(Kages)

"Well, that was an interesting match, I believe that the Uzumaki Namikaze boy is worthy of being a Jonin instead of a Chuunin." said A.

Onoki is pleased at what he saw in the match, "Yes I agree with Raikage-sama, he shoud be promoted to Jonin after the Exams." he said in a happy tone.

"He has my vote to be Jonin as well." said Rasa agreeing with the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

"Believe it, I say make him Jonin." said Kushina who is very proud of her son.

"I can agree to that, he has my vote to be Jonin." said Mei while eyeing up her fiance.

"Yes I understand, he is a skilled shinobi and he does deserve to be Jonin." said Hiruzen hiding his frustration, 'Damn it to hell, the brat is supposed to loose.' he screamed in his head.

Orochimaru in his hiding spot, 'Yes, Naruto-kun is becoming very well known to the Kages, just a little longer and Hiruzen will die.' he thought.

* * *

(Other Contestants)

Naruto walks back to the Contestants box and is welcomed by a question from Shikamaru.

"Troublesome blond, how did you get so strong?" he asked.

That made Naruto and Temari's eyebrows twitch in annoyance, "My secret and I'm not telling." he said.

"Troublesome blonds." said Shikamaru, getting a smack in the back of the head by Temari, "And what's wrong with troublesome blonds?" asked an annoyed Temari.

"N-n-nothing!" Shikamaru quickly said like a scared wimp.

Naruto and Temari grin dangerously and Temari says "That's what thought you said.", Shikamaru is sweating from fear right now.

'Why does this always happen to me?' thought Shikamaru crying anime tears.

Naruto and Temari talk to each other, and then Genma calls out "The next match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Desert, contestants come down to the arena.".

Gaara sand teleports to the arena, and no sign of Sasuke.

* * *

(Kages)

"Tell Genma that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for not making it to the exams on time." said Kushina in annoyance.

"But the people came to see the Uchiha fight." Hiruzen tried to change their minds.

"Hiruzen, that's showing favoritism, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified whenever you like it or not." said Kushina in an angry voice, getting nods of agreement from the other kages.

"But..." Hiruzen tried to say, but Kushina cut him off "No excuses!" she finalized.

Hiruzen sighs in defeat, "Alright, tell Genma that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for being late." he said to one of the Anbu.

The Anbu nods and shunshins to Genma.

* * *

(Arena)

The Anbu shunshined to Genma and whispered into his ear the desision of the kages, "Through the desision of the Kages, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for not being in the exams on time, so the winner by disqualification, Gaara of the Desert." declared Genma getting boos from the crowd, with the loudest being the pink-haired howler monkey.

"Next match, Shino Aburame vs Kankuro, contestants come down to the arena.", and Kankuro says "I forfeit, low on Chakra.", Naruto and Temari sweatdrop at this 'What a wimp.' they thought.

Genma's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, "Fine, winner by forfeit, Shino Aburame." he said hiding the annoyance he is in now getting more boos from the crowd.

"Next match, Shikamaru Nara vs Temari, contestants come down to the arena." Genma called out, Shikamaru was about to forfeit when Naruto suddenly said with everybody hearing him.

"Shikamaru, if you wuss out of this match, I swear to Kami that I will come over there and kick you in the balls." said Naruto in a menacing tone, making Shikamaru tremble in fear yet again and goes down to the arena and waits for his opponent.

Everyone that heard him say that threat laughed and cheered for that, they now get to see a match that they wanted to see.

Temari gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for making sure Shikamaru doesn't wuss out of the match.

(Match is the same as the Anime)

"I really hate this job now, okay winner by forfiet Temari." Genma said loosing his patience, getting boos from the crowd.

Temari is annoyed that Shikamaru forfeited the match as he got the upper hand, she went up to the contestants box where she stood next to her fiance.

Naruto is glaring at Shikamaru, "Lazy-ass bum!" he growled out, getting a giggle from Temari as Genma calls out "Semifinal match, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Gaara of the Desert, contestants come down to the arena.".

Gaara sand teleports to the arena while Naruto fire teleports to the arena getting looks of surprise at that from everyone, "Mother has been telling me to back away from you, but I refuse to back down, because you will prove my existance Uzumaki." said the crazed voice of Gaara making people get shivers of fear in their spines.

"Good, I have been itching for a challenge since the warm up with Neji Hyuuga." said Naruto as he smirked in confidence.

"Contestants ready?" asked Genma, both nod and as Genma was about to start the match, a leaf tornado appears in the middle of the arena.

And standing in the middle of the arena, is the so called golden boy of Konoha and the traitorous sensei that turned down Naruto's request for training.

"Are we late?" asked Kakashi, and Genma says "Yes, and because of that, the kages chose that Sasuke Uchiha had to be disqualified for not being here on time." getting shocked looks from Sasuke and Kakashi.

"They can't do that to me, I'm an Uchiha, an elite." barked the 'last' Uchiha, and Kakashi then arrogantly asks "What about Naruto, I bet he lost in his match and got beat up so bad that he wouldn't be a shinobi ever again?", that made Kushina very angry and would have went down there and beat the living crap out of the copy nin if it wasn't for her daughters holding her back.

"Nope, the kid made an entrance that was said to be the most awesome entrance of all time, and he easily defeated Neji Hyuuga." explained Genma with a smirk, "That's right Kakashi-baka!" said a layered voice that makes Kakashi and Sasuke look at the masked shinobi in shock.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi in shock getting a nod from him, "What's with the new look dope, you trying to be cooler than me, you're just a clanless loser." said the arrogant Uchiha with a smirk hoping to get him angry.

But Naruto just turns around and asks in a smug voice "What do you call this?", getting shocked looks from the Uchiha and the sensei.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to win." said Naruto, "This is Sasuke's match, leave genin." said Kakashi being the fool that he is, "Kakashi, you and your student get your sorry asses off the arena right now, or I shove my fucking foot up them so far I'll be wearing you to as leg warmers." roared a voice that was very familiar to Kakashi that makes him scared, he knows who that was, Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Kakashi growls and gets Sasuke off the arena, "Finally, we can fight." said Naruto in a happy tone, and Gaara gets a crazy grin "I agree!" he said, "You two ready?" asked Genma, both nod and Genma calls out "Begin!" and jumps out.

Naruto then does some handsigns and calls out " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " and blows a ball of fire as big as a boulder shocking Kakashi and Sasuke.

Gaara's sand acts up and shields him, but then the sand turns into glass, Naruto grins and says "Everyone knows that when you burn sand it becomes glass, so much for your ultimate defence.".

Everyone that believed that Naruto is the deadlast were shocked that he knew something like that, and they were wondering how he knew when his education was sabotaged, Naruto then fire teleports between Gaara and the glass and strikes Gaara so hard in the head it makes him bleed.

'What is this warm feeling, it's coming from my head.' thought Gaara, and he reaches for his head and sees that it's his blood, and he goes into a crazed and out of control state, "I-it's my blood, MY BLOOD!" he screamed out and then he gets knocked out by Naruto's sleep bomb that he had just in case.

Naruto notices 2 seals on Gaara's head, 'A bloodlust seal and a violent nature seal, how did he get them, but the people of Suna don't know these seals, then that means...' thought Naruto and then gets a look of realization and then turns into a look that promised pain 'Jiraiya!' he screamed in his head, (Yes, Naruto knows Jiraiya because he saw him at the hot springs doing what he calls 'Research'.).

' **What's the problem Naruto-kun?** " asked Megami in a worried voice, (Even though Naruto and Kyuubi are separated, they are still able to communicate with each other.), and Naruto says to Megami "I found a Bloodlust Seal and a Violent Nature Seal on Gaara.", and Megami gets serious " **So that's what Jiraiya-baka was doing when I saw him head towards Suna before I got sealed into you.** " she said.

Naruto then gets ink out and quickly writes around the two seals, and destroys the seals, and Naruto hears Shukaku say " **Thank you descendant of Indra and Asura as well as Hagoromo-tousan and Hamura-sama , thank you for releasing me and Gaara from the effects of the bloodlust seal and violent nature seal, that bastard Jiraiya wanted to get all Jinchuurikis under his control for world domination.** ", and Naruto says to Shukaku "You're welcome Shukaku.".

Genma walks up and sees Gaara down for the count, he calls out "Winner by knock out, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.", and the Naruto-supporters cheer for him while the Naruto-haters boo, Naruto turns to Rasa and bows his head in respect for the kage, with Rasa bowing his head in return.

Naruto walks up to the contestant box and walks up to Temari and Kankuro and whispers into their ears about what he found on Gaara, they become furious and they tell Baki their sensei and he becomes angry that a Sannin of Konoha would do this to the youngest son of Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage.

Then all of a sudden, a smokescreen appears in the Kage box, and everyone is starting to panic, when then feathers started floating all around the arena, knowing that it's a genjutsu, the experienced ninjas raised their chakra to break free from the genjutsu.

Meanwhile back with the kages, the sound four then appear when the kages and Orochimaru are in the middle of the roof.

"Well well well, it's been a while hasn't it, Sarutobi-sensei." said Orochimaru with a smirk, and Hiruzen sighs "Indeed, I knew, or at least thought this day would eventually arrive, how ever, you're not going to defeat me that easily Orochimaru, it won't be easier when it's the kages vs you." he said.

"Numbers don't mean anything Sarutobi-sensei, because Sandaime Hokage, right here, right now you're going to die." declared Orochimaru.

(To be Continued)

* * *

There you have it folks,

Naruto has defeated Neji hands down, and found some stuff very interesting on Gaara, a bloodlust seal and a violent nature seal,

Sasuke the so called golden boy has lost his chance to become a chuunin and Naruto was given the match against Gaara instead,

And now, the Invasion of the Sound Village has begun,

Who will die, who will survive and who will get the punishment of their life first,

Stay tuned for Chapter 3,

Peace!


End file.
